Potential Anythings?
by Insanitys kid
Summary: She just had to help a person in need, didn't she? Curse her kind soul. - [Related One-Shots]
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't written anything in a long time Dx sorry if it sucks!

* * *

**Summary:** She just had to help a person in need, didn't she? Curse her kind soul.

**Warning:** None.

**Note:** These are _**Related**_ one-shots and I need a Beta! Read and Review!

* * *

A young woman made her way through the large hall. The walls were painted white with dim blue lighting. She wore a tight pencil skirt and a long sleeved vest. Not exactly was she wearing the right clothes for the job.

It was a last minute request. Her colleague had asked her to be a replacement for an assistant until a new one was hired.

The hall had seemed very quite. Not many offices were there, it continued to decrease. Finally reaching her destination she takes a deep intake of breath and knocks on the large door, nervous about who she would acquaint with.

Hearing a faint 'come in', she enters the office and turns around closing the door behind her. A sharp whistle sounded through the gigantic office.

"So you must be Kagome." A male sighs as if breath taken and Kagome's eye twitched, did her new boss just toot at her behind?

* * *

**Authors Corner:**

So I have no clue what this pairing may be. Um, what do you think? I was choosing from Tony, Steve, or Clint. Lemme know in le reviews. Also any My Chemical Romance fans? ; - ; I'm still crying from their brake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** She just had to help a person in need, didn't she? Curse her kind soul.

**Warning:** Language.

**Note:** These are _**Related**_ one-shots and I need a Beta! Read and Review!

**Thanks for reviewing and your choice in paring!** hello-animeXD, Guest, TsukiyoTenshi

* * *

Kagome taps her fingers against her thigh in an agitated manner. Her boss, was eyeing her up and down, North to south, A to Z. You get the idea, right?

"Do you have any questions to ask me ?" The bitter sweet tone could be saught with out even trying.

The handsome male purred his response to the more than attractive woman, "Call me Tony." She was totally worth having a fling with. Lush eyelashes, long hair, deep curves, and lastly a great looking ass. The one thing that actually drew him to her was the eyes. He'd bang many Asian women but, this one had a unique eye color: Blue.

Kagome glared at the bearded man and covered her chest with a folder, "I would appreciate if you stop flaunting over my body." She crosses her leg over the other and tugs on her skirt.

Tony laughs and runs his fingers through his hair while Kagome stares in question as to what was so funny about what she said, "A feisty one, aren't you"

Kagome fumed. Tony Stark was indeed a hentai. Especially one that could push her buttons.

* * *

**Authors Corner:**

Thanks for reading my fellow readers and writers! I just got back from the dentist, and I'm in pain. They scratched my tongue with the drill and I still have two, yes two root canals. Help!

Btw Pairing is still undecided. If you want to help please leave a review of who you'd want paired with kagome. It's between Tony, Steve, and Clint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** She just had to help a person in need, didn't she? Curse her kind soul.

**Warning:** Language.

**Note:** These are _**Related**_ one-shots and I need a Beta! Read and Review!

**Thanks for reviewing and your choice in paring!** KEdakumi, GiggleboxGirlie, Guest

* * *

Being an assistant to Tony wasn't that hard but, It became quite annoying when he threw his pen across the room just so she could pick it up and he could stare at her back side.

"Hun, I seem to have dropped my pen. Again." His brown eyes glistened with humor as she bend over for the seventh time today.

Tilting his head with curiosity, Stark watched as his assistant walked to her desk and come back with some office tape. "Oh, a little foreplay~? I didn't you were that kinky." The American smirked and waited for the woman to approach.

Kagome smiled dauntingly and winked at her boss, "May I have your hands Tony." This perverted man was gonna get a piece of her mind. Even if he was in charge of her pay check.

He smirks and holds his hands in front of himself. Office sex was always great. It was nice to see Higurashi finally warming up to him. He paused in his musings as kagome walked away. Pouting Tony looked at his arms and whined.

"So no office sex!?"

The pen was taped painfully to his hands.

* * *

**Authors Corner:**

I don't know how this update schedule may go. I'll try every day but I May have to change that.

Also! I'm leaning more towards the Steve and Clint because of you, but it still stands between Tony, Steve, and Clint.

Leave a review for faster updates!


End file.
